


Summer

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Summer

“What do you mean, you never had real ice cream?”

The tone of Magnus’ voice was somewhere between shocked and scandalised.

“We had ice cream as dessert plenty of times,” Alec replied with a mildly confused frown.   
“Yes.” Magnus stepped closer and lifted a finger. “But I mean scoops of ice cream in a cone, with a bit of whipped cream maybe... you never had that?”

Alec could only shrug, and Magnus’ facial expression turned into one of someone who realises he has a job to do. 

“We can’t have that,” Magnus said and opened a portal. “I know a lovely gelateria in Venice.”  
“Magnus...” Alec brushed a few hairs from his forehead. “It’s unbearable outside. It has to be even warmer in Italy.”  
Magnus shook his head. “If I was dressed for a funeral in a warzone I’d be sweating myself to death too.”

Alec looked down at himself and back at Magnus.

“Humour me,” Magnus said and snapped his fingers. “And trust me. You won’t regret it.”

Alec’s usual black attire turned into a pair of khaki linen trousers and an off-white T-shirt. Another snap, and a pair of sunglasses appeared in his hand. 

Alec looked down at himself and his toes that were clearly visible in the designer leather sandals. “Seriously?”  
Magnus stepped closer with a smile; he was wearing similar clothes, only his trousers were of a dark burgundy red and his shirt was white, his sunglasses clasped to the collar of his shirt. “You look dashing,” he said and flicked an imaginary speck of dust from Alec’s shoulder. “Shall we?”

Alec shook his head with a sigh, but he also had a small smile on his face. Magnus put on his sunglasses and Alec did the same before he followed Magnus through the portal.

Venice wasn’t nearly as sweltering and humid as New York, Alec discovered. And admittedly, not wearing black jeans and boots was probably helping too. Magnus took his hand with a smile, and entwining their fingers they walked across a picturesque little bridge over a channel. 

“Here we are,” Magnus said eventually, and Alec stared at the windows of the ice cream parlour over the rim of his sunglasses. 

Several rows of large tubs filled with appetizingly decorative heaps of ice cream were lined up behind glass, and they seemed to come in all flavours and colours. 

“How am I supposed to be able to make a decision?” Alec asked, feeling slightly overwhelmed.  
“Just go with it,” Magnus said. “This isn’t the last time we’re coming here.”

Alec stepped aside to make room for a group of people who seemed to know their mind, while he still stared at the choices of flavours, unable to decide. 

“Magnus,” he eventually said, “can you pick something for me?”  
“Gladly,” Magnus said and dropped a kiss onto his cheek before turning towards the counter.

Not so long after he handed Alec a waffle cone with four large scoops of ice cream. 

“I started with the classics,” he said and delicately licked at the top scoop of his own ice cream. “Vanilla, chocolate, hazelnut, and pistachio.”  
“I was wondering what the green stuff is,” Alec said and slightly hesitantly, tried the flavour in question. Moments later his eyes widened to the extend they were about to fall out of his head. “Holy crap, this is amazing...”

Magnus watched him with a very smug and very satisfied smile, while Alec had only eyes for his ice cream. 

“You sound delightfully indecent,” he remarked after a while. 

Alec froze and looked up, but then a smirk appeared on his face. “It’s delicious,” he drawled, and while that move of his tongue was definitely only meant for ice cream, it made Magnus twitch.   
“I think I made a mistake,” Magnus muttered under his breath.  
“Why?” Alec asked innocently and caught a drop of ice cream that was running down the cone with a delicate little flick of his tongue. “Your ice cream is melting.”

Magnus sighed and busied himself with his own ice cream that was buried under a heap of whipped cream. Occupied for the moment they walked aimlessly down the cobbled roads of Venice for a while. At one point Alec looked up at Magnus who was already nibbling on his cone after having finished off most of his ice cream. 

“Magnus?” Alec stepped closer.  
Magnus licked his lips. “Hmm?”   
“You got whipped cream on your face.”  
“Oh.” Magnus looked up at him. “Dear me. I don’t have a napkin.”

Alec didn’t need another invitation and took care of the cream, and while he was there, also did a little flavour sampling.

“What flavour is that?” He asked in a low voice as they parted, their lips still inches apart.  
“Cherry and vanilla,” Magnus replied and opened his eyes. “Like it?”  
“I think I do...” Alec leaned closer again. “Let me make sure.”

Alec definitely liked cherry ice cream, but he had to shift his attention back to his own because he didn’t want it to melt and go to waste. 

They continued their walk through Venice while finishing off their treat, and Magnus had to laugh at Alec’s mournful expression when he had emptied his cone. 

“We can go back for seconds,” he said and brushed a crumb from Alec’s shirt.  
“I think that might be too much of a good thing,” Alec replied before popping the rest of his waffle cone into his mouth.  
“You’re probably right. We can come back anytime.”  
“I’d like that,” Alec replied and stepped closer, closing his hands around Magnus’ waist.

“Oh no... I forgot to sample the chocolate and pistachio,” Magnus said with a dramatic sigh.  
“If you hurry–”Alec began, but didn’t get any further because Magnus had been serious about the sampling and didn’t need another invitation either. 

“Delicious,” Magnus whispered as he pulled back. “In think I’ll have pistachio next time.”  
“They got lots of other flavours,” Alec said and pulled him closer. “How about we come back tomorrow?”  
“That sounds great,” Magnus replied. “I quite enjoyed this... unique sampling method of ours.”  
“So did I,” Alec whispered and chased the last bit of cherry flavour from Magnus’ lips.


End file.
